A decade without you
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: It's been so long since he's seen her. Will they ever be together again?


Disclaimer: As sad as it is to admit, I don't own a thing.

Rating: G

AN: I was having kind of a bad day, and this story popped up. I must say I felt a lot better after writing it. I hope everyone likes it.

_A decade without you_

It had been ten years to the day. Ten years since his beloved Minerva had been taken from him. The final battle had arrived in the early morning, but Albus was so busy protecting Harry that he never noticed the curse sent in her direction until it was too late.

He was by her side even as Voldemort fell. No one approached them as he dropped to his knees in the mud, pleading to whoever would listen for more time. He begged her to fight as tears streamed down his ragged face, but she only smiled softly, telling him of her love. As the wind and rain pounded down against them, his Minerva breathed her last and left him to face the world alone.

She was buried on a hill overlooking the school; somewhere where the sun always shined and she could watch over her cubs. Everyone had attended, but all eyes were on him, watching the proud wizard shake with indescribable grief.

Albus slowly made his way through his empty chambers. He hadn't been able to move anything since that day. Her hairbrush still held its place of honor on his nightstand, and her perfume still sat in his bathroom. The last ten years had eaten away at the once powerful man. It had been ten years since he smiled, ten years since he had laughed. He had grown old overnight, but he didn't care.

He had watched as they all moved on; Harry and Ginny married, and Albus became the namesake for their first child. Severus overcame his past and pursued Hermione. He had presided over their wedding just a few years ago. He held so many memories, but they were empty without her loving smile.

It was almost time, and everyone knew it. The staff watched him with worry as he moved slowly through the castle, his once powerful aura dwindled to only a memory of its former glory. Poppy Pomfrey was constantly trying to force him to retire, but he could never leave Hogwarts. It was all he had left of her, and no one could force that away from him.

None of the current students remembered the headmaster any other way, so they couldn't understand the looks of pity and despair that filled their professor's faces when he would pass. None of them could understand; he had died ten years ago, but his heart had just forgotten to stop beating.

Albus lowered his protesting body down into his chair and stared into the fire. It crackled as he remembered all their evenings spent in front of it. He knew they would be together again, and he wished for it. There was nothing left for him in this world but memories.

He let his eyes drift close, hoping for the dawn that was her smile. When they opened again, he knew he was home. He was sitting inside their summer cottage, and the warm sun streamed into the bright room through the many windows.

The power once again flowed through him, and he was strong. He stood and his legs didn't protest; he looked down to his once withered hands, and they were taut and steady again. Albus looked around the familiar room and he saw evidence of her all around him. Her nightgown was still sitting on their bed, and a book lay in her chair next to the fire.

Albus looked over his shoulder as the door opened, and she was there. The sunlight was streaming in behind her, making her glow. She was young and more beautiful than he could remember; she looked the same as when he first met her during the war against Grindelwald. She smiled at him and ran into his open arms, burying herself in him.

A chocked laugh escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Minerva I missed you so."

She leaned back and pulled him down for a deep kiss. "I've been waiting for you," she said when their lips parted.

"I love you Minerva."

"And I you, my Albus. Come, the lake is warm today. Let's go for a swim." She pulled him out into the sunshine, and for the first time in ten years, Albus Dumbledore smiled. Eternity was theirs, and he intended to use it.


End file.
